The Mage of Ice
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: My first CoM fic! A new girl arives at discipline with powerful ice magic! She and the rest have to solve a mystery that involves a ghost girl. But when their teachers are kidnapped another mystery begins![Very discontinued.]


The Mage of Ice

By: Amethyst Bubble

Disclaimer: All I own is Raven, not Circle of Magic or any of the chars from the books!

A/N: My first CoM fic so please don't flame! R/R!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Something wrong, Little Bear?" Asked Briar, looking down from the breakfast table.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The big, white dog walked to the door and began pawing at it.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rosethorn went to answer it.

"What in Mila's name are you doing here?" came her slightly slurred, highly annoyed voice.

"Pleasure to see you to, Dedicate Rosethorn," said a voice they all knew, Dedicate Crane's. "I'm bringing my new student to her new home."

"WHAT?!" shouted the four young mages at the table, nearly choking on their breakfast!

Crane stepped aside to reveal a girl. She had straight black hair that hung to the middle of her back and pale skin. She was about 4 foot 11 and had ice blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt, brown leather vest and cream colored breeches.

"Ahh, Raven." said Lark, "We've been expecting you!"

"We have?" said Tris, bits of lightning appearing in her short red hair. Raven took a step back.

"Cool it, Copper curls," said Briar, using his nickname for her. Tris raked the bits of lightning out of her hair, "sorry." she said.

"Why don't you sit down, Raven." asked Lark.

Raven obeyed. "She knows my name and she's not even my teacher!" she said, turning to face Crane.

"Names aren't important." was his reply.

"Finish your breakfast and get to that weeding, boy!" Rosethorn barked to Briar.

"Have you ever noticed the similarities you and Crane share?" Asked Briar innocently to his teacher.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"I know that girl doesn't have plant magic, so why are you her teacher?" asked Niko, who'd arrived an hour after Raven had.

"In fact She's an ice mage, and I'm her teacher because I discovered her." snapped Crane

Niko frowned. "But ice mages are fairly common, aren't they?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Not like that they aren't!" Said Crane. Niko frowned again. "Her power's…odd." he said, "she

can make small amounts of ice out of thin air! And when she does make ice out of water, it doesn't melt for hours! None of the other ice mages will accept her! She's too powerful."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Raven sat on the roof, staring out at the sky.

"What are you doing here?" came a voice. She turned around to see the owner: Briar.

"Nothing, really." she replied. He sat down next to her.

"Are you a plant mage?" he asked.

"No, I'm an ice mage."

"Then how'd you get Crane for a teacher?"

"No ice mages would accept me. Said I was too powerful and Crane's the one who discovered I had magic." She sighed, "is he like that all the time?"

Briar snorted. "Pretty much."

"Lucky me." said Raven.

"Whadya mean "too powerful"?" asked Briar.

"Like this," she held her hand out, palm up. She closed her eyes and an ice crystal appeared.

Briar nearly fell of the roof! "Whoa!" he gasped.

"None of the other mages can do that, they hafta be near water." She smirked.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sandry took out the thread circle she always kept in the pouch around her neck and looked at it, then fell off the bed she was sitting on.

"Sandry?" called Daja.

"Daja come here…bring Tris too! And Briar!" Sandry called back.

A minute later Daja came up the stairs with Tris.

"What's the matter?" Tris asked the wide-eyed girl on the floor.

"I'll explain when you find Briar." Sandry answered.

"I think he's on the roof," said Daja climbing out the window.

"If the new girl's there, bring her to!" Sandry called as Daja climbed. Daja walked onto the roof and found Briar and Raven.

"Sandry asked me to bring you guys down." She told them.

"Why?" asked Briar. Raven got up and walked to the edge and started climbing down.

Daja shrugged her shoulders.

When they got back through the window Sandry showed them the thread circle.

Instead of four knots there were five. The fifth shone ice blue.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Ammy B: Hoped all ya readers out there liked! 

Salem: If you flame, she will take her anger out on me…that yard stick of doom hurts….

Ammy B: Please review!


End file.
